mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Riots of NewCord Avenue Coruscant
Disorder across the galaxy and tales of a prison on Coruscants Newcord Avenue. Burn was sent here and tried for treason he had been accused of by Jedi Master Gaphovid. Burn, who was seen as rogue and disobedient was quickly sent to Newcord Avenue Facility Coruscant, a holding place for dangerous enemies and was placed in a lot of binders head to toe almost. Burn would have phased out but had no idea of the amount/strength of his enemies. The CSF transport bus ceased and released the new prisoners, 2 officers standing guard. Inside after Burn passed through the lunch room to the segregated society unit with a few other people who were Jedi/Militia/Former sector rangers/Former Republic domestic security/Former Navy and former judicials, mostly Militia in potential danger of crimes against them for their Republic service. It was full of beds and had metal cell bars. Someone slammed Burn against a wall and Burn went to punch them in the stomach down but they went to do the same thing and their arms locked creating an X. Burn quickly elbowed them and sent them flying into a table where cards were being played and smashed them through it. All the prisoners started cheering. Two guards came in and went to detain Burn. Evio D'e walked in and took the batons and flash lights from the guards with the force. The guards turned around and charged Evio but were simply force stunned with little effort from the Jedi. A prisoner walked up to Evio and said Hey, baby. Burn noticed a small thing they were holding and as Evio went to back away noticed it was a blade but before he could do anything it was drawn and Evio elbowed it in the hilt sending it down and then slamming their other hands wrist into the attackers throat giving them breathing difficulties as they passed out. A man in a leather jacket walked in two steaming stun blasters. Lock Burn realized. Lock nodded to Burn and the trio went outside, closing the gate much to the dismay of the prisoners. Burn Skirata, I'm Evio D'e. said Evio. Jedi. said Evio. Here to clear your name. followed up Evio. Down the hall angry CSF officers thudded down the hall way towards them. Lock opened fire on them stunning them all. A secretary jumped over the desk and threw over a box. Out of the box rolled tons of stun grenades set on. Evio and Burn struggled and raised a joint force shield powerful enough to withstand the blasts. The trio fought to the hangar and took a gunship to the southeast Court of Coruscant where they were sending a bus to collect Burn and bring him there for a full trial. Burn and the people got out and were quickly spotted by Shock Trooper clones and Evio subdued them high up with the force and let them go, knocking them out. The team poured into the main chamber where Gaphovid, backed by Windu stood. Shoot them, shoot them now! cried the Human Gaphovid. A squad of Shock Troopers poured down the platform and attacked the crew. Evio, Lock and Burn ducked behind the right corridor and Evio gave Burn a tape with writing on it spelling GAPHOVID PROOF. The crew charged in and Evio dueled Windu before force pushing him back slightly and then he was distracted by Lock before cutting up his blasters and force waving him off the platform, injuring him. Burn attacked the clones with his lightsaber on a lower setting, gradually inflicting enough damage to bring them down. Windu jumped down and force gripped the grenade Lock was reaching for and pocketed it. Burn started climbing the floating judging stands and threw the disc in the viewscreen and it showed Gaphovid injecting Master Amin Cuz with the poison not Burn. The judges gasped and Windu very very quickly helped Lock up in a split second and Evio was locked in her duel against Gaphovid. Burn dropped from the viewscreen and landed hard in pain, not a good idea. Windu jumped up and charged at Gaphovid but the part of his platform fell under Gaphovids force lightning and Windu had to try to pull himself up. Evio was overpowered and their lightsaber went flying off the platform. Burn started to try to get up. Lock tried to assist Windu, unable to shoot with his broken pistols. Swoosh. Evio fell, sliced across the lower stomach and upper chest dying quickly. Gaphovid dissapeared from sight with the force to all but Burn who had force sight active. Lock fell off as Gaphovid appeared in the area behind him, his hands in a pushing motion. Burn made a back drop parry prepared to duel Gaphovid and saw them go behind him and sliced across their stomach, them not aware they were seen. Gaphovid dropped out of force stealth and hit the floor dead. Windu hoisted himself up and approached Burn who was now kneeling over Evio. A tear dripped down Burn's face- this person had died because of Gaphovid and Windu believing him trying to clear his name. Evio gave Burn a sheet of paper with an address. Evio whispered to him Its home to my secret lover who is guarding a box of files of potential naval recruits that could turn the tide of the war. I have not managed to recruit them yet, give it to the council. See it done. Evio faded away and Burn got up and walked forward purposely into Windu, knocking him down making it seem like accident but Windu knew better. People frowned at Windu and dispersed gradually, discussing negative things about him. The Lover Burn knocked on the door in the rain and it was opened. Thunder boomed. Burn removed his hood and said Evio D'e is at eternal peace and rest. The man shook and then Burn stepped in and asked Where, is the box? YOU KILLED THEM WITH YOUR REPUBLIC, YOUR WAR! screamed the man who went into the kitchen and Burn followed for the box but instead the man took out a huge knife and stabbed it at Burn who raised his palm, halting it and then moved his fingers closer together- force pushing the disobedient man into his chair. Burn walked over and slammed his hilt against the mans throat and placed his finger lingering above the button and asked him again Where, is the box? Burn understood he was being cruel but he had to for the Republic to survive and this was certainly not a law abiding citizen any longer, they were destroyed by passion almost already. Burn started to understand the Jedi code more, especially Jedi- A Jedi destroyed by passion becomes a terrible thing (A Sith). The man cowering in fear pointed to under the sink and said DAMN YOU YOU BUTCHER! Burn got the box out and asked the man What did you say?. I do not feel you with your religion Jedi, ....f-f-f-force users cant bully non-cultists to your ancient religion- you fight over religion while the rest of us BURN! yelled the man, fear in his voice and his voice shaking. Burn said Die. and the man filled with fear in his eyes as Burn went for his lightsaber button. Battles of Cateslides, Domin and Mc'Stancher The Republic Navy quickly released thousands of clone marines upon the attacking CIS ships, destroying them at Cateslides sending the few ground troops into chaos without leadership from the dead officers above easily able to be killed by the native militia. The navy only breeched the blockade because of a bunch of new officers. Anakin Skywalker and the 501st emerged from the trench at Domin and Rex and Fives threw some detonators at a fuel tower, causing a major explosion destroying a near by base, killing the planetary general and his high command. The group was surrounded by overwhelming numbers but y-wing squadrons commanded by a new naval admiral saved them. With a new naval captain, the Republic navy got troops to Mc'stancher and its space city near by and highly populated moons, exterminating every single living thing to the minute men to the fighting children to local militia resistance. This was all from the records from the box retrieved by Burn and were vital to the survival of the Republic. Funeral Evios funeral was held in the temple pyre room and sunk into the ground at the command of Yoda who was manning the ceremony. Burn with his hood on then dispersed after bowing with Lock and Yarn and met Zade outside the temple, having trouble with security when driving his speeder there to take Burn to the spaceport to go to Kamino and visit Zade's house. Fight As Zade was sleeping Burn went outside to the porch and spotted 2 people out there and yelled FREEZE! They both raised their wrist gaunlets and said Surrender, Jedi! Burn interlaced his fingers, spread his legs and wiggled his fingers and braced his legs and raised his arms and summoned a large force whirwind that spun in the direction of the people. The people activated their jetpacks, avoiding the attacker simple as that and landed again. Burn started gripping the surrounding water with the force and threw it at the people who flew over it again and landed and aimed their gaunlets missile launchers at Burn and ordered him to cease. Burn started to build up force energy for a force destroy but one person shot a fibercord whip out of their wrist gauntlet around Burn's arms and then detached it. The other got behind him and aimed their gaunlets flame projector at the back of his head and with his free hand spoke low words into the other gauntlets commlink. Burn was escorted over to near their boat when a sniper bolt pierced the skull of one and then the other and then Burns restrains. Zade stood tired and went back to bed after closing his window and turning on the auto turrets to kill any invaders- one turret blew up the boat. Burn yelled a thank you at Zade who didn't reply and went back inside. Meeting Upon entering Burn was flanked by two SWAT officers, weapons shouldered. A band of Hapans played All Stars Burn as one. In the mansion of senator Strain Crell, Burn sat down with 6 senators. Cheers to your service to the Republic. said Strain to Burn and the group lightly clanked glasses of wine and drank them down. Ward who had begged to come walked in and tripped over the carpet. Burn tried to stay calm and let his anger at Ward for being so stupid and needing to grow up flow through him peacefully dissipating as it did. Ward got up and sat down hard and made a loud thud. Desultory actions Ward. said Burn in his thick thick thick High Coruscantii Accent that he was faking to sound important. Wut? asked Ward. Ok so I stepped into the cantina and this thug came and attacked me. I sparred him and defeated him easily, inspired by Burn's braveness. said a senator. Burn nodded his head smiling. Ward said Dude so what I have fought way worse than you. Burn looked at Ward and said SILENCE!. Burn's Butler towards the wars final times, Steven Cash, came in and threw Burn a wrist blaster disguised as a watch since he did not take a blaster in order to make it more formal and not to panic anybody. Steven left then. Ward yawned. I heard you were a former armeh leftanant Word? asked the senator in their thick accent meaning I heard you were a former army lieutenant Ward?. Ward said Speak basic. and the senator said Is it I who speak the original Zhells tongue- you are too far from the core to know that for you are a Naboo boy, cease your insolence. Ward said WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? Burn got up and smashed his glass at Ward's feet and said YOU OPINED IGNORANT INSULTING REMARKS LAD! and Ward said NOM NOM NOM! not thinking the others were speaking basic anymore anyway and Burn attacked him and started punching him against a wall post and Wards attempts to fight back made Burn attack faster, harder, stronger, better until Ward had bloody nose and fell and Burn said HOW UNCIVILIZED! and returned to the table with clapping for him. Ward returned, apologizing. Burn was asked how he was doing and Burn explained My ship, The Liberty is having its generators fixed by Zade and his mate for free. I offered them a few hundred credits but they declined and insisted it be done for free. Very good, whish I had your friends. said the senator. Burn saw some kids outside who were trespassing but the senator told him to disreguard it that they were ok for a while there. Very well Ward, go play with your kind. said Burn, pointing to the children and getting real laughs out of the senators and making a female senator say Oh dear Skirata you indubitably make me cachinnate. The SWAT pushed Ward outside to the children and returned to their posts after locking him out. BILLLYYYY NOOOOO MATTTTEESSSSSS!! screamed the children at Ward, slang for no-friends at that part of Coruscant. Billy what what? asked Ward. GO BACK TO CLOSS! screamed a kid. Rain came and Ward got soaked whilst the children scattered. Lets Start a Riot A gunship poured over in the rain and released 7 RIOT troopers with backpacks and rifles and carbines that fired rubber bullets. The troopers pulled down their visors. Burn and his shock trooper friend Cash Riotfaller barricaded the house they were hanging out in that Eli owned. The riot was too extreme. Burn went upstairs with the group. Fire spread across some buildings and Coruscant Rescue Ops started putting it out. A rescue ops person was attacked and blasted and injured. Suddenly a rescue ops person with a heavy civilian holdout blaster fired into the direction of the attacker causing them to retreat. Captain Phillips, leader of the 7 riot troopers with arrow patches of gray and gold on his shoulders to identify himself in the heat of fighting. Some people beat up some cops and ran inside a garage. Phillips turned a corner and blasted a rioter and charged with his men at the garage with great valor. A modified civilian style blaster transformed into a repeater fired at the legs of the SWAT and they avoided it and it peppered the ground around them. One broke off upon orders and took cover behind a wall and sniped down the attacker with rubber bullets. The group reformed and broke open the garage gate and threw a storm of stun grenades in that rocked the place and a couple of flash grenades. Then they opened a volley of fire on the rioters whom they couldn't see at first in the clouds of smoke and charged in and took down the remnants with their rubber bullets causing them to fall or flee. The SWAT went out and one was sneak stabbed at the stomach but nothing happened and the person did it against and it slightly ripped the suit but only a half centimeter across and not deep. The SWAT member pushed the person hard back two times, one back and then one further, also knocking them down. Barrier action SWAT rained hellstorms of blaster bolts from behind their landspeeder barriers, killing enemies too dangerous to be kept alive- civilians able to breech all the other security including hound units and to discourage more from doing so once they know the price. Into the Madness A statue fell and crushed a speeder and sent the Riot Troopers under Phillips running to cover. Phillips gave an order and suddenly his men popped up and unloaded tons of rubber bullets into the crowd- taking some down and detouring others from the pain. Some rioters with power packs strapped to them charged and upon contact with rubber bullets exploded, injuring 2 SWAT, one temporarily too injured to move and having to be carried forward in the brave courageous advance to the med center to help the cowering civilians and to bring their injured buddy there. One member was tackled and his best friend said STAY STILL ILL GET EM OFF YOU!, putting his life in his friends hands the member stopped fighting the knife coming to his throat and simply stayed still slightly to the right. The attacker dropped in pain, landing straight down not right his knife not even impaling the member. The tackled member got up and took out his stun grenade and rolled it near the attacker as he started to raise and it stunned him. The member put them in binders and raised them over their shoulder, taking the side arm rubber bullet pistol from his captain and using it in his left hand to defend himself. The troopers reached the med center and broke the glass since the doors were blocked and quickly made the attacking 15 rioters scatter with semi-automatic warning fire. The troopers set down their injured man and he was tended to by a nurse and a few doctors and orderlies and surgeons. The troopers saved many innocents causing the rioters to scatter and set up the med center as a base in Roger Town. Lets Quell a Riot...a Riot.... Burn drove his Burn Mobile speeding down the streets with his friends like Cash yelling at him to slow down and that he would hit people. People ran out of the way mostly Burn only had to hit and fatally injure 2 rioters who wouldn't budge and one who didn't get out of the way in time. Burn stopped outside a dinner where the shop owner was being beat down and his rifle stolen and Eli who was assisting him as the Jedi Cafeteria was full of cooks currently. Eli started hitting people with a Veed-Ball Bat. Burn and his people started combating the rioters and detaining them into the dinner on the ground face down covered by the shock troopers including Cash and Burn who was wielding one of Cash's pistols for a long range weapon. CSF officers arrived and took over. Zade, Taylor, Ward and Lock on their speeder bikes drove up to north 6th street and took off their helmets. They unstrapped their rifles from their speeders and started retaking the 37th district solo. Yarn stun snipped people with a group of local people he found and made a militia out of. Hundreds of people were in the busy Roger Town so many looters attacked the med center and were taken down. SWAT expanded their barriers support to the sky with gunships where they provided spotlights for CSF speeders and sniped at rioters. SWAT kept the entire riot enclosed to certain areas only and it didn't affect a large part of Coruscant. Burn, cornering the leader with his lightsaber at their neck asked if they had last words and they said DAR CIS WILL RISEEEE AGERN! in a farm accent. *Near by a rat scurries down a sewer* *lightsaber sounds of stabbing* Soon the small area was brought back to order and hundreds of rioters were arrested and transported to prisons across the planet.